6 New Akatsuki Members
by rosallia99
Summary: 6 Kids from our world go into the Akatsuki worlds. What will they do? Will they get killed? Betrayed? Fall in love?


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto!

Junnifer's Prov :

I'm at my house waiting for all my group members. We had a project and needed to work on it. My group members are Josh, Arianna, Miguel, Marita, and Danny. I'm not allowed to have friends over because my mom is a damn bitch. She hits me for "my lack of respect" which is just frowning at her! I hate her. I feel no love towards her or my father and little brother. There was once a time where I loved them. When my parents were kind . . . but now everything is different. My father only uses me as a replacement for is daughter he lost 25 years ago. My mother only loves my brother.

I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror in my room. My brown hair is pulled up in a side ponytail, my bangs are framing my face, and two clips on each side clip up some remaining hair from my ponytail. I'm wearing a black tank top, fashionably ripped jeans, and a black and ocean blue stripped jacket with a hood with cat ears, my favorite piece of clothing in my closet.. I sighed again and walked out the door. I had my blue skull candy earbuds in and my T Mobile Samsung Galaxy S2, that was in a ocean blue case and had a black cat on the right bottom corner, in my back pocket. I put on my black converse and sat on the grass. I started to listen Time to Love, t.t.l, by T-Ara and Supernova(N/A I don't own the song).

Just as the song ended, Marita's car came by. I pulled out my earbuds and walked over to her car. I smiled at her. She talked to her mom for a bit. She's wearing a white blouse that's tucked into her multicolored floral skirt and silver flip flops. She waved her mom good bye and turned to me. We hugged and I started clinging onto her like always. We talked about random things until another car came by. Arianna came out this time. She's wearing an off shoulder shirt, jeans, and black slip ons. We all hugged. I tried to cling onto her, but like always, I failed. We started to talk about ho boys are always late. Then two cars came. Out of on came out Danny and Miguel. Danny was wearing blue and white stripped polo, jeans, and and blue sneakers. Miguel was wearing a T-shirt that says "Back off Women!", baggy jeans, and black sneakers. We chatted a bit and teased each other. Finally the last car came. Josh came out and was wearing a black long sleeved collared shirt, baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

"You're late Josh!" We all yelled in unison (Excluding Josh). We all laughed.

"Sorry. Happy?" He asked.

"No! Me want you to be mr ice cream to make it up!" I said with a smirk. He looked at me with a no-way-in-hell look. I gave him puppy eyes, but he just shook his head with a smile.

"Fine." I said pouting. We all went into my house to work on our projects. We were almost done, so we decided to take a break. I turned on some music and we all laughed at one and another's dancing. I was about to turn on another song, but a add popped up. I tried to close it, but I couldn't so I read it. It said :

_Hello. I'm Rosa. You all are actually form the ninja world. I hid you on earth because many people were trying to kill you. Now I think you can come back. You girls are all cousins and are from the Hiyuki clan. The boys are cousins just like you girls. They are form the Hisuzu clan. I know it's hard to believe, but it's all true. And remember that I love you all._

I stared blankly at the screen for a while. Then I looked at everyone. They were all looking at my screen. After a few minutes everyone looked at one another. Suddenly my laptop screen glowed really bright. We were all sucked into the screen. I was too shocked to scream. Arianna as cussing and Marita was screaming. I have no idea what the boys were doing. I closed my eyes really tightly. When I felt no more wind and my hair on my hair, I opened my eyes. I was siting on the ground. Arianna and Marita were sitting around looking shocked. I decided that I should start acting like my childish slef again.

"Mommy! Aunty! Wakey wakey!" I said in a very childish voice. They looked at me with a pissed look.

"How the fuck are you going on with the family game when we're stuck in the Naruto world!?" Yelled Arianna.

"Well because I can adjust to things quickly." I answered. They both sighed. I smiled. We started walking, hoping to find the boys soon. After a few minutes, I heard something. I shushed them I tried to listen very hard. I heard two people arguing. One had a cold voice while the other kept on saying "un" at the end of his sentences. I rose an eyebrow. I looked over at Marita and Arianna. They looked alarmed. I silently chuckled at this. Suddenly there was a red head in front of us. Marita screamed and Arianna looked like she was gunna kill him.

"Who are you?" The red haired asked. I knew who he was. I've watched Naruto before. I'm not too much of a fan, but it's ok. I know about all of them, but I'll just stay quite for now.

"Why should we-" "I'm Junnifer and this is Arianna and Marita. We're cousins." I interrupted Arianna.

"What clans are you from?" A blonde he she came out of no where. Once again Marita scream. I rolled my eyes and said "We're from the Hiyuki Clan." Their eyes went wide. The nodded and said "Follow us. Our leader might have an interest in you. Before Arianna or Marita could object, I looked at them with cold eyes and told them to just do what they say for now. They nodded knowing what I could do when I got pissed.


End file.
